Ornaments and Mistletoe
by Writing Excuses
Summary: When Stefan and Caroline are decorating the tree could Caroline's need to be in control push Stefan over the edge? Damon wants a kiss from Bonnie under the mistletoe. What happens when he gets it? Rated T to be safe.
1. Ornaments and Mistletoe

**I don't really know what happened. This started out as a fluffy one shot and then turned into this. I took Steroline and Bamon drama and wrapped it in a Christmas bow because… everything's better with Christmas. In this story Caroline isn't pregnant and** _ **Spoiler!**_ **Damon and Stefan are (obviously) not trapped in the phoenix stone. I hope you like it!**

I do not own any of the characters mentioned. All rights go to their respected owners.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Ornaments and Mistletoe

Stefan's POV

Stefan had volunteered to help his girlfriend, Caroline, decorate the Christmas tree, since Bonnie said there was no way in hell she was going to help Caroline with the decorations ever again. To quote the young witch he believed her words had been 'I love her but by the time we were done I had wanted to smack the blonde off of her'. In order to prevent a supernatural smack down Stefan had taken the job. How bad could she possibly be? Things were difficult even before the two got out the ornaments. First Caroline basically dragged him to buy a tree. Next she had to find the _perfect_ one, and take it from him it felt like years before she finally found one. Then he had to take it home, pull it through the door, and make sure that he didn't ruin the tree or the house. Finally he had to stabilize it. Imagine doing all this while your control freak of a girlfriend screamed in your ear about every little thing you do. Yep, this is the day that he has been having and it just kept getting better. Now he was putting ornaments on the tree in the exact place that Caroline told him to put it. If it was one branch higher then she said to put it then she would clear her throat and raise her eyebrows, this was her way of saying that he needs to watch what he was doing. If he put it too far to the left she would chastise him with a sharp smack on his shoulder, which felt like a dozen bees jabbing there pointers into his shoulder. If the ornament ended up below the target point she would give a long sigh and gently take it out of his hands and place it herself. At that moment he hears the blonde next to him clear her throat. He turns around to see her eyebrows raised and a gold ornament in her left hand.

"Yes Caroline?" he doesn't know why this came out like a question he already knows what she is going to say.

"The ornament's a little high could you put it down one branch?" she says this while she turns back to the tree.

"Why can't it just stay here? It looks fine." He knows that he shouldn't be arguing with her but he can't help it.

"Your right it does look fine, but I don't want it to look 'fine' I want it to look great. It will look great once you move it one branch down." She says this without any sass in her voice, but for some reason it rubs him the wrong way.

"But that's the thing Caroline it's not about what you want. It's Christmas. It's about spending time with your family and friends not forcing the people you care about to do what you want. Now I understand why Bonnie didn't want to help you this year, we both love you too much to tell you that you're driving us crazy so the easiest thing is to not help you at all. You can't always be in control Caroline sometimes you have to trust the people you care about and know that they won't completely screw up your vision of perfection." When he finishes his rant Caroline just looks at him with shock. He hopes he didn't go too hard on her.

"The ornament looks good there." With this she turns back around and continues to put the décor on the evergreen. He studies her face and he knows that what he said had an effect on her; he just hopes that he didn't hurt her feelings. They continue to work on the tree in silence.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Damon's POV

"What are you doing?" Bonnie says with alarm at the fact that Damon was currently pulling her under the mistletoe.

"Oh nothing just going to stand in that doorway right there." He walks a little faster. Bonnie pulls her arm out of his grip and comes to a stop.

"You mean the doorway with mistletoe hanging from it?" the witch raises an accusing brow at him. He turns around to find her waiting for an answer.

"Yep that's the one." He says this as he watches the girl's face change from confused to angry.

"Do you really think I would betray Elena like that? You think that I'm that big of a slut that I would just kiss you without a second thought?" she takes a step closer to him, challenging him.

"One, I don't think you're a slut and if anybody ever calls you that I'll rip their spine out. Two, of course you wouldn't just kiss me without a second thought. And three, kissing me would not be a betrayal to Elena." He says this as if it is all common sense and to him it is.

"How would kissing you not be a betrayal to Elena? You're the love of her life. The one that you were going to become human with, have kids with, grow old with. How would kissing the man she's in love with, not be a betrayal?" by the time she is done with her rant she is out of breath.

"It wouldn't mean anything anyways, so what's the big deal?" this is a lie on his part. Kissing Bonnie would mean everything to him because over the past few months he has realized the feelings he has harbored for the beautiful witch. At first he tried to deny it to himself. He tried pretending that it was only because he missed Elena. After a while he stopped thinking about wanting to hold and kiss Elena and more about wanting to be there for Bonnie through anything and everything. He used to think about how happy he would be when he finally saw Elena again, now all he could think about was how devastated he would be when Bonnie died. Later on, he figured out that if he lost Bonnie he would lose everything. He finally came to the conclusion that he was falling in love with Bonnie Bennett. For some strange reason the Christmas spirit made his feelings for her grow, maybe because of the way she would hum jingle bells as she walked around the house. The only thing that he could think of to help control (or expose) his feelings was a kiss under the mistletoe, but as he expected she was being reluctant.

"The big deal, Damon, is that it would mean something to me. You mean something to me, and if you really think that I could just kiss you and walk away without feeling anything then you are even dumber than I thought!" she all but yells this at him. This is a game changer. He already knew that Bonnie cared about him but he didn't know that she cared or felt about him beyond a best friend manner. He knows that he needs to say something, it has become too quiet between them, and he can hear his younger brother in the background talking about family and perfection. _Looks like we both screwed up with our girls._ No he wasn't going to give up that easily. He knew that there would be consequences of this later but he had to do this. He walked forward, grabbed Bonnie's cheeks, and pushed his lips onto hers. At first Bonnie remained still, and then she started to kiss him back. It was a slow kiss that became more intense after a few seconds. Bonnie's arms wrapped around his neck pulling him closer to her while Damon's hands found the small of her back pulling her so close that their bodies were touching. Suddenly, Bonnie pulled away. "That wasn't supposed to happen. I have to go." She runs up the stairs before he can say or do anything. _I totally screwed up._

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

 **So that just happened…I'm sorry this was honestly supposed to be a one and done story but oh well. I will try to update it tomorrow but no promises since I have to study for finals. Please review! Thank you for reading I hoped you liked it.**


	2. Insecurities and Feelings

**Hey guys! I'm back with chapter 2. Sorry for being so late! This is a Baroline chapter! Hope you like it.**

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Insecurities and Feelings

No one's POV

' _Okay. I just kissed Damon Salvatore…on the lips…and I liked it.'_ Bonnie thinks to herself.Bonnie can hear footsteps coming up the stairs. She was hoping that it wasn't Damon; she still hadn't recovered from their kiss. It was still hard for her to breathe let alone talk to him. Luckily, it was just Caroline. Caroline opens the door and screams at the top of her lungs.

"God, Bonnie! You scared the hell out of me!" the blonde throws a hand over her chest. "Why are you in my room?" Caroline walks over to the bed. Bonnie looked around the room. She still wasn't used to the fact that she and Caroline had moved into the boarding house just two months ago. The four of them had agreed that the closer they were to each other the better off they would be. After that she packed up her dorm room and moved into her old room from the prison world while Caroline chose one of the few dozen spare bedrooms. The frames on the walls are filled with pictures of their friends. There is one picture, in the center of all the others, of her, Caroline, and Elena that made Bonnie grin. Caroline's room was tidy, everything had a place. Nothing, not even a single book on the bookshelf was out of place. Suddenly, Stefan and Damon are at the door with wide eyes.

"Are you guys okay?!" Stefan asks with panic in his voice and eyes.

"We heard Caroline scream!" Damon says looking the girls over to make sure they aren't in any pain.

"We're fine. I thought I saw a spider." Caroline says looking only at Damon. Bonnie quickly turns her head to look at the vampire girl sitting next to her, looking at Damon would cause too many emotions to come flowing out of her.

"Okay. We'll be downstairs." Stefan says awkwardly. Caroline, for the first time since the boys came up, looks Stefan in the eyes.

"Good to know. You can leave now." Bonnie's eyes go wide when the phrase comes out of Caroline's mouth. Her jaw drops, only, when the normally happy blonde jumps off the bed to close the door in the Salvatore's faces.

"Wow. Did something happen between you and Stefan?" Bonnie of course already knows the answer to this.

"Why would you think that something happened?" Caroline asks with false confusion.

"Maybe because you slammed the door in his face." The witch says this with a smile on her face.

"I didn't slam it. Even if I did he would deserve it." Caroline says crossing her arms and plopping down on the white comforter of her bed. Bonnie was really curious. Caroline takes a deep breath before telling Bonnie what happened, "Stefan said I was a control freak."

"Well… you are. There's nothing wrong with that." She scoots closer to her friend but Caroline abruptly stands up and starts talking.

"Of course there is something wrong with that, Bonnie! Nobody likes a control freak!" Caroline is breathing so fast that Bonnie thought she was hyperventilating. "Nobody wants to be friends with a control freak! Nobody! What if this is Stefan's way of saying that he doesn't want to be with me!?" At this point the vampire is a sobbing mess in the middle of the room. She understands now. Caroline knows she is too controlling. It doesn't bother her that Stefan said it. It bothers her that Stefan realized it. She's afraid. She doesn't want to lose him.

She walks over to the crying blonde and hugs her. "Caroline, listen to me. First, I wouldn't call you a control freak you're more of a…perfectionist. And second, you are the most amazing girl I know. I love you just the way you are, every stubborn part." At this Caroline gives a small giggle, "And guess what…so does Stefan. We all love you, Care." Caroline suddenly pulls out of the hug.

"Speaking of 'love'… what's up with you and Damon." Caroline's tears seem to transform into a Cheshire grin right before Bonnie's eyes. The young witch lies down on the bed. She stares at the ceiling as if it holds all the answers to her prayers.

"He kissed me…and I kissed back. And I want to do it again." She knows that, when it comes to Caroline, it's so much easier to just tell the truth. The bubbly girl lies down next to the emotionally confused Bennett witch. She turns her head to look at Bonnie.

"Why do you sound so upset about this? Damon is falling in love with you." Bonnie turns her head to look at Caroline.

"No Care. He isn't." When Bonnie says this Caroline catches a flicker of sadness in the green eyes of the witch.

"Do you want him too?" Caroline asks the witch knowing that this is the only question that matters in helping Bonnie determine her feelings. She can see Bonnie shutting down.

"Even if I did, it wouldn't matter." Bonnie turns her head back to the ceiling. Caroline watches her for a few seconds before turning to look upwards.

"It does matter. It will always matter. What do _you_ want, Bon?" The girls turn to each other at the same time.

"I know what I want. I just don't want to hurt Elena to get it." Bonnie tells Caroline in a whisper so soft that, even with vampire hearing, the blonde almost missed it.

"Bonnie, you have sacrificed so much. It's time for you to put your happiness first." She smiles at the brunette next to her.

"Thanks Care." The girls hug each other, until Caroline sits up. She stands up and motions for Bonnie to follow her. "Where are we going?"

"I'm going to make up with Stefan and you are going to make out with Damon." Caroline says giving her best innocent smile.

"Not funny, Care." Bonnie was trying hard not to smile at her best friend's comment.

"Fine, but you _are_ going to tell Damon how you feel or I will do it myself." Caroline says this with a serious and intimidating glance towards Bonnie.

"Nothing like a threat to bring in the holidays." Bonnie smiles at the vampire as Caroline chuckles and starts walking to the door. The blonde turns to her friend to make sure she is still following. Bonnie smiles and follows Caroline down the stairs of the boarding house.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

 **Yayyy! I finished this chapter. For the next chapter should I do a Damon and Stefan brotherly chat about the girls** _ **or**_ **should I just get straight to the Steroline and Bamon chapter? Maybe I'll do both. Please leave a review and tell me what you thought. Thanks for reading! I hoped you liked it!**


	3. Brothers and Bourbon

**Chapter 3 is up! Can I just say that this is turning out a lot longer than I thought it would? This is my first multi chapter story, so I'm not exactly confident in my writing. To everyone who has been reading and reviewing, thank you! Thank you so much! You guys are the best! Hope you enjoy!**

So yeah. I do not own the characters only the plot.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Brothers and Bourbon

No one's POV

The guys walked down the stairs in a shocked daze after Caroline shut the door in their faces. This, of course, bothered Stefan because Caroline never acted like this towards him. Damon walks over to his surplus of bourbon, pulls out a glass and starts pouring the strong liquid. The vampire looks at his little brother with a raised brow as if he is trying to figure out exactly what Stefan is thinking. He nods his head and pulls out a second glass. When he gets done filling the glasses he gives one to Stefan.

"She couldn't even look at me, Damon." he turns to Damon who just finished half of his glass.

"Well she looked at you as she slammed the door. That's a start right?" Damon says this with sarcasm dripping from every word. "Don't worry, Stefan. You love her, she loves you, you guys will be fine in no time. Although I wouldn't blame her if she stayed mad for a little while, you were pretty harsh with the whole 'it's not about what you want' thing." When he says this Stefan goes on the defense.

"I didn't mean to be harsh she just became really controlling." Stefan takes a sip of bourbon and waits for Damon's predictable snarky response.

"You knew what you were signing up for when you told her how you felt about her. You can't accept the good traits and ignore the bad ones." Damon says this finishing of his glass of the intense alcohol.

"I know. Sometimes it just becomes overpowering." He says not knowing what else to say on the matter.

"Well so does your hero hair, but you don't see me rudely pointing it out." Damon smirks pouring himself another glass. Stefan watches Damon take another gulp of bourbon. "Whatever you're dying to say… say it." He turns watching his little brother struggle to find the right words.

"If you and Bonnie become a couple she will always feel insecure in your relationship. She would always feel like she's second place." Stefan says hoping to finally discuss the elephant in the room.

"Why would she feel like she is second place?" Damon asks this with confusion and curiosity.

"Elena?" it seems as if this one name makes Damon go from his sarcastic self to a disheartened stranger. This fades quickly.

"What about her?" Stefan is honestly terrified to answer his question, because, no matter how Damon feels about her, Elena will always be a touchy subject. "Do you still love her?"

"Of course I do. I will always love Elena I'm just not _in_ love with her anymore. I'm in love with Bonnie." Damon says this so calmly that Stefan's eyes widen in surprise.

"Just be careful with her heart Damon. Bonnie is one of the strongest girls I know but I also know that the stronger the girl the worse her heart breaks." Stefan watches Damon's face change into one of consideration.

"I would never hurt Bonnie." He would never hurt her. They both know this, but Stefan also knows how intense Damon can be and how gentle Bonnie is. He knows that they have different ideas on what love should be. While his brother thinks love should be intense and passionate, consuming and hot like a fire, all or nothing the witch has a different idea. Bonnie thinks love should be gentle, delicate and beautiful like a waterfall in the secluded part of a jungle, and passionate not in a way that screams 'we're in love' but in the way that states 'we belong together'. If Bonnie and Damon became a couple their ways of loving each other would become blended to form an exquisite masterpiece, but that doesn't mean that pain would be completely erased from their relationship.

"Not on purpose. If you do hurt her, you will have to deal with a very angry Caroline Forbes." Stefan says with a smile. Damon cracks a grin because he knows that Caroline will challenge him to a fight to the death, if he ever hurts Bonnie…which he won't.

"Speaking of Barbie are you ready to win her back?" Damon asks with raised brows.

"I don't think I lost her, but I'm ready. Are you ready to win Bonnie over? Good luck with that, by the way." Stefan knows that if Bonnie has made up her mind about whether or not she should be with him it will be very hard for Damon to convince her otherwise.

"Looks like we both have a lot of work cut out for us." Damon says looking at the ceiling as he hears footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Yeah…but they're worth it." Stefan says grinning. The footsteps get closer, to the undead brothers, as Damon raises his glass.

"Cheers to that." Stefan raises his glass in the air and swallows the rest of his glass in one gulp. The girls appear on the stairs in front of the two vampires, not wanting to interrupt. They all stare at each other for a few minutes in awkward silence. They exchange glances and avoid them all at the same time. Bonnie is the one who, finally, breaks the silence.

"Damon kitchen now." She doesn't even wait for his response; she just walks into the kitchen, knowing he'll follow. He takes one look at his brother before he puts his glass down and follows Bonnie into the kitchen.

"So…let's talk." Caroline says with a nervous expression. Stefan nods to show her she has his full attention. With that Caroline begins.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

 **I know that it is short and I'm sorry I just wanted to get something up for you guys. So that was my Defan chapter. I promise that the next chapter will have Steroline. I'm not very good at writing them though so I have to plan it out. I just wanted to put it out there that I'm not the biggest fan of Elena Gilbert but I do feel that if Damon ever does develop feelings for Bonnie that Elena will always be a sore subject for him. I hope you guys liked the brotherly dynamic! Please leave a review! Thanks for reading!**


	4. Forgiveness and Naming Bamon

**Chapter 4 is a Steroline Chapter! I do not know how to write Steroline. I tried my best but I still feel that it's not that great. Hopefully I didn't do too badly. Thank you for reading. I hope you like it!**

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Forgiveness and Naming Bamon

No one's POV

Caroline is staring at the clock, and he can tell that she's about to rip it off of the wall. She turns to look at him. He opens his mouth to say something to her, but he then quickly closes it. She doesn't like silence she needs to say something.

"I'm sorry." Stefan looks at her like she just spoke some foreign language. "I was being obnoxious and instead of trying to fix it I… overreacted. I am so sorry, Stefan"

"I'm sorry if I made you believe that I would think less of you for wanting Christmas to be perfect. Saying it out loud makes me realize I'm a jerk. What kind of monster yells at their girlfriend for wanting it to be a perfect holiday?" Stefan is smiling to himself and looks towards his girlfriend.

"At least you told me what I was doing wrong. Maybe I can fix myself now." He doesn't like that she thinks she needs to be fixed, because, to him, she is amazing.

"You don't need to be fixed Caroline." She looks at him, head tilted to the right and eyes wide. "You are strong, loving, kind, loyal, and you're beautiful inside and out. You have flaws just like everybody else, and that is why I love you, because you don't need to be flawless to be spectacular." Stefan looks at Caroline to see that she is crying. Crying isn't really the right word. She is smiling, with cheeks red, while stray tears of joy stream down her pale face, so she isn't really crying.

"That was the sweetest thing anybody has ever said to me. I love you, Stefan." She wipes the tears from her face, not taking her eyes off of the vampire in front of her. Stefan walks towards her and pulls her into a gentle hug.

"I love you too." He whispers this into Caroline's blonde curls. She pulls back from their hug, but Stefan makes sure to keep his arm around her waist, while the other one wipes a lone tear that starts to cascade down her face. He places a delicate kiss on her lips. When he pulls away, Caroline looks like she is thinking about something. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing I just really hope that Bamon works this out." Caroline looks up into Stefan's confused countenance.

"What is a Bamon?" Stefan's obvious confusion makes Caroline giggle with joy.

"You know how celebrity couples have their couple names?"

"No." Caroline pulls out of their hug, clearly irritated by his answer.

"Well they do. I thought that Bonnie and Damon needed a couple name. Bonnie plus Damon equals Bamon. Isn't it cute!?" She is basically squealing with happiness. He can't help but laugh at her obvious excitement.

"I guess it is a cute nickname, not as cute as the actual couple but cute. They are perfect for each other and I really wish that Damon would have admitted his feelings for her sooner, because he needs her. He needs to love somebody in a way that isn't as… intense as his past loves were." He crosses his arms.

"By intense I'm guessing you mean toxic?" She knows that this is what he meant. He gives her a look of shock, at the fact that she was so blunt about her best friend's decision to date his brother. "Look I love Elena, she's like a sister to me, and I, for some odd reason, care about Damon, but that doesn't mean I thought they were a good couple. I don't doubt their love, they obviously loved each other and they would do anything for each other, but they were bad for each other. They brought out the worst in one another. I think that they both deserve better than that." When she was done with her rant she was nearly out of breath.

"You're right." He confirms. They stare at each other for a few minutes and then, Caroline looks at him with the most devilish grin that he's ever seen. She turns around and starts walking to the door. "Where are you going?" She turns around and smiles at Stefan.

"C'mon Stefan, let's give Bamon some privacy." She puts on her royal blue pea coat and gray cable-knit beanie and beams at the name that she gave to her friends.

"Where are we going, Caroline?" Even before knowing, he throws his coat on. She starts to look at the walls as if they hold the secrets of the world.

"We decorated the tree now we need to decorate the rest of the house; in order to decorate the rest of the house we have to buy decorations… sometime today Frosty the Slow-man." She grabs her purse and waits for Stefan to grab his keys.

"Do we have too?" He asks as if he is about to throw a tantrum. She laughs at how ridiculous he sounds and grabs his keys.

"Yes, _baby_ , we have too." She smiles at the handsome vampire in front of her.

"Fine, I'll drive." She jingles his keys in the air and tosses them to him. They walk out of the house closing the door behind them.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

 **So that was the Steroline make up chapter thing. Like I said before, I don't write very good Steroline moments, so I hope this wasn't a total train wreck. I feel that if someone was going to name the couples it would be Caroline. I also feel that Steroline wouldn't have a lot of drama in a situation like this. I tried to show how adorable they are. My chapters are getting shorter I'm so sorry guys. Please review! Thank you for reading!**


	5. Memories and Decorations

**It's time! What time? Bamon time! They are my OTP so it was a lot of fun to write this chapter. It's kind of sad that this is the last chapter of O &M. Big thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed, favorited, and of course read my story. I hope you like it! **

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Memories and Decorations

No one's POV

He followed the beautiful witch into the kitchen and looked around. He smiled thinking about all the memories he shared with Bonnie. "Do you remember the first time I tried to make dinner in the prison world?" She turns around at his question.

"How could I forget? You made a mess, cut your hand, and on top of all of that you nearly set the house on fire. That is how we decided that you would make breakfast and I would make dinner." She smiles at the thought. "Why do you ask?" Her smile never falters but she is now aware that this memory has something to do with their current situation.

"That was the day that I knew we were friends. You didn't yell or get angry the way you used to get mad at me. You were smiling the whole time, except when I cut my hand and you started to freak out. We were laughing about what was happening even though, to most people, it was a terrible situation to be in." She knows what he is doing now, but she doesn't stop it. "But that wasn't the first time I knew that I cared about you. When Klaus was trying to kill you I knew that I had to save you. I didn't know why but I… I couldn't let you die. Later when I saw you laying there the worst thoughts went through my mind. 'What if the spell didn't work? What if she's really dead?' That's the first time that I knew that I cared about you." He looked into her eyes and knew that she was going to say something.

"I know that you care about me, Damon. I know that you love me I just think that you are confused by what type of love it is." She saw his face scrunch up, almost in anger.

"I know exactly how I love you, Bonnie." He crossed his arms in frustration. The last thing she wanted to do was make him upset.

"I think you are projecting your feelings for Elena onto me." At this he rolled his eyes.

"My feelings for you have nothing to do with her!" He raises his voice slightly; clearly annoyed that Bonnie brought Elena into the conversation.

"It has _everything_ to do with her!" She uses a harsh tone that makes him take a step back. "She's the love of your life. She's my best friend." He stares at her through her short speech. When she's done he dives right back in.

"She _was_ the love of my life." He states with a nod to Bonnie. "I love you."

"Love like that doesn't just disappear, Damon." She crosses her arms and waits for his rebuttal.

"You're right, it doesn't. Love like that fades away until you realize that you are not in love with that person anymore." He takes a deep breath before continuing. "I'm not in love with Elena, anymore, I haven't been for a while. I care about her and I want to protect her, but I'm not in love with her anymore." Bonnie can see he is telling the truth.

"Damon…" she starts to speak then Damon interrupts her.

"I'm in love with you. Even when you judge me, in the way only you know how to do. Even when you drive me crazy, I love you. I tried to get you out of my head but I couldn't." He looks down knowing that he has to give her a way out. He doesn't want to force himself on her anymore. He just needs to know if she feels the same. The next thing he says hurts him deeply, "If you don't want to be with me then I will back off. I will never bring my feelings up again. All you have to do is look me in eyes and tell me that you feel nothing for me." He walks closer to her. She looks up into his bright blue eyes and freezes.

"I'm in love with you." She doesn't break his gaze for a second. "That scares the crap out of me. I don't want to fall deeper in love with you only for you to realize that you've made a mistake. I don't want you to realize that you picked the wrong girl. It was Elena. For so long the only person that you had eyes for was Elena. It's always going to be Elena for you." He strokes her cheek and gives her a small, loving, smile.

"Loving you will never be a mistake, Bonnie. It will be the best thing to ever happen to me. It _was_ Elena. I _was_ in love with her. All I see now is you. You're the only person I want to be with. In a way it has _always_ been you because even when we 'hated' each other I still cared about you." She smiles at his answer. "If it's okay with you… I would really like to kiss you again." The Bennett witch breaks out laughing. The sound makes Damon listen in awe of how beautiful it is. She places a soft kiss on his lips and quickly pulls away.

"Later, right now I think we should check on Caroline and Stefan. They are way to quiet." Bonnie looks a little concerned as her gaze moves to the door to the living room. Damon nods in agreement and starts to walk into the room. When they get into the spacious room the two vampires are nowhere to be found. "Where did they go?" Bonnie asks looking around as if they are going to jump out and scare her.

"No idea. Maybe they…" Damon stops in the middle of his sentence and turns to the door. He starts to laugh. "Found them." She didn't understand what was so funny until Caroline opened the door. There were probably four bags on each of their arms and Stefan was complaining about the amount of decorations that Caroline bought.

"Did you have to buy so much?" Stefan asks panting as he drops the bulky bags to the ground.

"I didn't buy that much!" The blonde goes on the defense. At this Bonnie puts a hand over her mouth to keep her laughter in.

"You're kidding right?" Stefan asks turning to his girlfriend. She places her hands on her hips. "You got at least three things from every isle."

"That's not that much." Caroline crosses her arms.

"There were over eighty isles!" At this Caroline's cheeks turn red.

"Okay maybe I went a little overboard, but I can't help it! I love Christmas!" She smiles so big that Stefan can see every last one of her perfectly straight teeth.

"Trust me, Blondie, we know." Damon's comment alerts the two vampires to their friends who are in the room with them.

"Oh hi guys! How did the talk go?" Caroline says forgetting all about the decorations. Stefan takes a few steps closer to his brother.

"Good. It went good." Bonnie's answer makes Caroline curious.

"So are you guys a…thing?" Caroline asks.

"Yes, Barbie, Bonnie and I are a… thing." Damon says smiling, once the blonde jumps up and down out of joy.

"I'm so happy for you guys!" Stefan walks towards Bonnie and throws an arm around her shoulder. Caroline smiles.

"Stefan is a hardcore Bamon Fanboy. I think it's sweet." Caroline says looking at Stefan.

"Bamon?" Bonnie asks looking at her best friend.

"Fanboy?" Damon cocks an eyebrow at his little brother. Stefan gives him a glare.

"Bamon is the combination of your names. Get it? Bonnie plus Damon equals Bamon!" Caroline explains.

"So what would we call you and Mr. Fanboy, over here?" Damon asks nudging his head towards Stefan.

"Please don't get her started." Stefan asks trying to keep the grin off of his face. Caroline runs towards Bonnie.

"Stefanline or Steroline?" Bonnie giggles. She then starts to think.

"I like Steroline." Bonnie watches the blonde's face light up with joy.

"Steroline sounds like a type of cleaner." Stefan turns his face up into one of disgust.

"Oh come on brother. It sounds nice." Damon says walking over to his brother. Caroline looks at Stefan. She doesn't even need to say anything for him to know that she wants his approval. He smiles at her and nods which seems to be enough for Caroline.

"Bamon and Steroline it is then." Bonnie says looking at her friends. She then looks at the mountain of bags by the front door. "What exactly did you get?" Caroline turns toward the bags and then back to Bonnie.

"Oh you know just some lights, tinsel, mini trees, mini ornaments to put on the mini trees, wreaths, stockings, candles, bells, faux holly berries, snowflake wall decals, and Snowman inflatables to put in the front yard. So who wants to help me put up all of the decorations?" Caroline asks the three supernatural beings in the living room. Bonnie and Stefan exchange a look while Damon stands between them.

In unison, Bonnie and Stefan shout out, "He does!" they point at the tall vampire in the middle.

"Good! Damon be a good boy and help me with the bags please." Caroline grabs the bags and heads into the kitchen. Damon picks up the other half of the bags and scowls at Bonnie and Stefan.

"I'm getting you two back for this." Stefan chuckles at his brother's threat.

"Looking forward to it Damon." Bonnie smiles as Caroline yells for Damon from the kitchen. Stefan watches his brother trudge into the kitchen. Bonnie glances towards Stefan with a grin on her face. He just laughs in response. They know that Damon and Caroline care about one another, but that doesn't mean they like working together. They tend to act more like siblings then friends. They suddenly hear Damon yell from the kitchen.

"Would you shut up already?!" From the intensity of his voice they can tell that he is angry.

"Make me!" Caroline responds with a snippy attitude. Bonnie can picture Caroline crossing her arms and rolling her eyes.

"They lasted longer than I thought they would." Stefan turns to Bonnie.

"We better get in there, before they murder each other." Bonnie starts to walk to the kitchen.

"Best Christmas ever." Stefan states sarcastically. They both laugh as they run into the kitchen.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

 **The end. Awwww I had so much fun writing this story for you guys! I might write a prequel to this story. If I did it would be when Bamon were in the prison world and Damon tried to make dinner. Would you guys be interested in that? Let me know! Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed it means a lot to me! Thank you for reading!**


End file.
